


Broken worlds

by Sylvalum



Series: Tales from the Resistance [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sonic Forces, genre?? what's that, okay about the genre this is actually pretty romance-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: “I’m glad you’re here,” Sonic says again, smiling. His chest feels tight, but it’s with good feelings, for once, not just bad ones.





	Broken worlds

**Author's Note:**

> i gave in to the temptation and wrote romance for Forces.

The resistance gave him a nondescript room with a bed and a table and a couple of chairs, and the sheets smell like earth and cleaning spray. There are no windows because they are underground, and even if they weren’t, it would have been too risky to have any. The pale yellow light in the ceiling flickers a lot, but the light isn’t red so Sonic doesn’t mind. The walls are sort of brown. Everything in the base feels so weary and dirty and old – and Sonic _loves_ it, because it’s _nothing_ like Eggman’s sterile cells and shiny polished corridors and sickening illusions.

It’s also very empty. Of people.

First few nights, it was just Sonic, alone, utterly unable and unwilling to sleep. 

The nights after that, and a Sonic so exhausted he just _has_ to sleep stumbles to bed, only to wake up like it’s the middle of a fight, but no one’s there. No one’s there. Just a ruined pillow, just some shadows, just a voice from your dreams saying _you can’t hide from me-_

…It’s the only part he really hates.

Things Sonic expected to find out in a war this large, was how to manage rations, how a city looks like when every building is on fire. How to fight an army. It’s honestly just a rollercoaster of new and horrific discoveries, like finding out how a face looks like just as it’s about to break. How defeat tastes like, and blood in your mouth. (It's bitter) But what Sonic really didn’t expect to find out, couldn’t even imagine it, is – is finding out how it feels like to kiss someone.

* * *

A sort of belated mix of relief and joy hits Sonic at 1 AM. Shadow _isn’t_ working with the enemy. It was just a copy - Shadow is still on their side. He’s still with them. _On my side_. Sonic grins, actually grins wide which is a first for this war, because Shadow is on his side. That’s just— the whole issue with Shadow seemingly joining the enemy, had first been pushed to the back of Sonic’s mind, since there was just _so much else_ going on-

But he dreaded and dreaded having to confront Shadow. Not much, just – disappointment, some nervous twist in his chest, overwhelming _I don’t want this-_ but then he did. He went in prepared to fight and taunt and bleed, and now things – are turning out so much better than he could’ve hoped for.

(-they’re in a war, yes. But he’s still with them-)

Sonic suddenly wants to talk with Shadow. What would they even discuss, Sonic doesn’t know, but he feels so light right now, and really wants to seek Shadow out.

The base is starting to quiet down and Sonic navigates the place with relatively few encounters, stopping to chat for awhile with Tails. Though then he spots Shadow farther down the corridor, and excuses himself to Tails so he can go catch up with him. Which makes so that Sonic hastily waves goodbye to Tails, rushing down the corridor, turning a corner-

-and almost crashing into Shadow.

His rival steps out of the way just in time, raising an eyebrow. His arms are crossed but he isn’t scowling, while Sonic grins, again.

“Hey! I’d say long time no see, but-“

“-we met in the city,” Shadow cuts in. He regards Sonic, like he’s trying to discern some hidden motive which isn’t there. 

“Exactly,” Sonic agrees, and Shadow kind of stares. So Sonic says, “Actually, I wanted to talk with you.”

“About what?” Shadow asks.

“About – this,” Sonic gestures to the air. “Everything.” There’s a pause but not a silence, because two other rebels are arguing further down the corridor. A moment passes, and Sonic admits, “I’m happy to see you.”

That must’ve meant something to Shadow, even if he would definitely deny it if asked. He relented, giving a nod, and said, “Somewhere more private?”

“Sure,” Sonic agrees. “My room’s around here, so?”

Shadow gives a slight nod. Satisfied, Sonic turns around and starts walking, Shadow following not far behind…

His room feels even duller and browner now that he’s got company. Shadow doesn’t comment, but still. It’s – it’s a very boring room. Sonic closes the door after them, and Shadow sits down in one of the chairs. Sonic flops down in the one next to Shadow’s, and – and just turns and looks at Shadow, again.

He doesn’t look as weary as the rest of them, but still a bit dishevelled. No new scars… that’s good. His eyes are such a bright fiery red that Sonic remembers the dull, flat one of the copy’s and – and that copy didn’t really _look_ like Shadow, if you looked close enough.

“So,” Sonic begins. “Honestly I just… wanted to say I’m glad you didn’t, you know, _actually_ join Egghead.”

Shadow nods, slowly. They look at each other.

“I don’t think you would’ve joined him, anyway. It was just…” Sonic stares past Shadow’s head. Says, at last, “Eggman’s really done it this time, hasn’t he?”

Shadow says, “He couldn’t kill you.”

And that’s right, though what comfort is that? Because even if Eggman can’t kill _him-_

“He destroyed the world,” Sonic says.

Shadow doesn’t answer, just looks at him quietly.

...Sonic sighs. “We’ll turn things around. Eventually.”

And to that, Shadow nods. Shadow, who’s on their side and gods-

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sonic says again, smiling, again. His chest feels tight, but it’s with good feelings, for once, not just bad ones.

Shadow looks at him, just looks, mouth slanting towards a smile? A smirk? Something in between? It suddenly feels like gravity is pulling at some vital part of Sonic (like he’s going to fall), and then he _knows_ what’s going to happen. And he knows and runs with it, flows with it, crushing their mouths together. 

It’s just them here.

(-he’s not _alone-_ )

It feels like warmth, tastes like fire, spices, something sweet…

When Sonic pulls back, completely breathless, he thinks he maybe should regret this. But he isn’t going to. It’s war now, _isn’t it_ , so it’s now or never, right?

He feels strangely calm, like he’s more grounded than he’s been all week. Shadow though, first looks away, actually _blushing_. Not horribly much, but still. And then he glances back, cheeks still red, and-

“That was-“

“It was nice,” Sonic says, interrupting. “If you-“ now he has to look away for a moment, something in his ribcage deciding that _now_ is the perfect time to start tripping down stairs. 

He asks, “Could you stay? Just – stay here tonight?”

A breath passes. Shadow says, “Yes.”

Sonic just nods, and nods, and- “I’ve – well, nightmares-“ he laughs it off, but Shadow takes his hand. Sonic’s breath catches, because he’s so surprised.

“I know,” Shadow says. Nothing more, but Sonic gets it. 

He smiles and says, “Yeah.”

Shadow looks at him, and Sonic knows that Shadow understood what he really meant: _thank you. For everything._


End file.
